


5 Times the Coffee was Made with Love, the One Time It Wasn't

by miserablekings



Category: Janto - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, it's just short and sweet, mainly janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserablekings/pseuds/miserablekings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I saw this post on tumblr, "I make my husband a sandwich everyday for work. Once, I jokingly kissed it to show him that I made it "with love". But then for some reason it stuck, and that just became the habit. Make sandwich, give it a little smooch, put into baggie. Except when I'm mad at him. Then that sandwich isn't made with love. It gets no kiss. Yeah, enjoy that sandwich, jerkface. I hope it tastes like despair." And well basically yeah, that. Except more angst and coffee. </p><p>Don't own any characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	5 Times the Coffee was Made with Love, the One Time It Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this post on tumblr, "I make my husband a sandwich everyday for work. Once, I jokingly kissed it to show him that I made it "with love". But then for some reason it stuck, and that just became the habit. Make sandwich, give it a little smooch, put into baggie. Except when I'm mad at him. Then that sandwich isn't made with love. It gets no kiss. Yeah, enjoy that sandwich, jerkface. I hope it tastes like despair." And well basically yeah, that. Except more angst and coffee. 
> 
> Don't own any characters.

**#1: The first time it happened...**

 

Jak sat at his desk in the Hub, still in his pants and a white shirt he sleeps in. It was almost 6 am and of course no one had arrived yet. Tosh usually didn’t show until at least 7:30, Gwen would follow suite, sometimes Owen would but other times Owen would just come in at 11. Then there was Ianto, Jack actually didn’t know if he just hid away in the archives or if he did have a flat. 

 

That’s when the roller door busted open and the alarm went off, Jack tried to see out to see if it was Ianto or Tosh. The last couple of days had been rough, Jack had just gotten back from his trip with the Doctor and the team was kind of stiff around him still. Except Ianto. 

 

The night before Jack and Ianto had gone on their first official date, they went and saw a showing of an old movie and then went for pizza and walked along the boardwalk near the Hub. It had been quite nice. Jack didn’t want the relationship to go right back shagging so quickly, Ianto had seemed quite surprised but accepted the soft kiss and then Jack’s goodbye. 

 

“Good morning, sir.” Ianto almost whispered, Jack knew Ianto hadn’t had his coffee yet just because of his quiet voice. He knew Ianto wasn’t much of a morning person, but also rarely slept. 

 

“You can drop the sir, Ianto. No one's around.” Jack replied, he grinned and looked up at Ianto who leaned in the door frame quite cheeky like. 

 

“What if I want to call you sir.” Ianto said, he cocked his head to the side and rested his head on the door. 

 

Jack admired him and then was shaken from his thoughts when he remembered his coffee machine was here.

 

“How about a round of coffees, Ianto.” Jack asked, he looked down at some papers. He hadn’t felt this giddy around someone in a while. 

 

“On it.” Ianto murmured, he swiveled around and got to making the coffees. 

 

When he returned he set Jack’s coffee right in front of him, the foam on the top situated into a heart. Jack spluttered out a laugh and Ianto just whistled, he walked out and tip toed down the stairs. 

 

**#2: The regretful time...**

 

“Ah nothing like a good early morning hunting Weevils.” Jack bellowed, the team groaned and told him to piss off. Owen was hung over and wore his shades, Tosh didn’t look to mad but was not appreciating the cold weather, Gwen seemed in the same boat as Owen and Ianto felt ashamed he put a shot of espresso in that coffee. Why he’d listened to Jack, he didn’t know. 

 

“Can we get this over with so I can crash on the couch in the Hub.” Owen retorted. 

 

“Hey no. I call the couch.” Gwen whined, Owen gave her a look of disapproval. 

 

“Ask Ianto to make you a steaming cup of coffee made with love.” Jack winked at Ianto, who looked away sheepishly. 

 

“Please not while we’re working.” Owen called as they all started to walk, Ianto and Jack didn’t really know what he was asking for but they kept quiet about each other the rest of the hunt, but kept giving each other heaty glances. 

 

**#3: The embarrassing time...**

It was right after Gwen had walked in on Jack and Ianto in the greenroom, Ianto seemed pretty embarrassed but wasn’t trying to forecast that. Jack just poked fun at him, which made Ianto melt back into their safe alone time. 

 

“Coffee, let us drown your embarrassment with the great coffee.” Jack called out to Ianto, he didn’t notice him hanging up the phone. 

 

“Sounds good, light or dark roast, sir?” Ianto looked over at Jack, he drawled out the sir and his shirt was still unbuttoned. Jack chuckled and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What do you think?” Jack replied cockily. 

 

“That would be a dark roast coming up.” Ianto said, he walked away and felt Jack’s eyes burrowing into his arse. 

 

A few minutes later Ianto came back with their mugs, and once again the infamous heart sat in Jack’s foam. 

 

“Thanks, Ianto.” Jack murmured, he sat and looked at the heart for a few seconds and then took a soft sip with a smile of admiration on his face. 

 

**#4: The forgetful time...**

“You seriously don’t have too.” Tosh said, Ianto shook his head. 

 

“No Tosh, I will. You deserve a good night's rest.” Ianto declared. 

 

Tosh went in for a bear hug, which Ianto gladly accepted. She was one of the best friends Ianto had ever had. And she had just stayed in the Hub for 12 hours, she deserved the world in Ianto’s eyes and yet she got the bare minimum of that. 

 

“See ya, Tosh.” Jack called from up in the Greenhouse, “Ianto coffee and a chat.” 

 

Ianto looked up at his partner in crime and nodded. He heard a little snicker from Tosh beside him. 

 

“What?” Ianto asked, Tosh rolled her eyes. 

 

“Have fun ‘chatting’.” She scoffed and used air quotes when she said ‘chatting’.

 

He poured the coffee into Jack’s mug and then frothed the cream and pulled a toothpick through it, making the perfect heart. He smiled to himself and brought Jack the coffee. 

 

“Ianto, I’ve been meaning to ask. But what’s with the hearts in my coffee? Someone got a crush?” Jack observed, Ianto looked down. A slight blush dusted his cheeks. 

 

“What hearts?” Ianto replied smoothly. 

 

**#5: Yeah and this time...**

 

It was late at night and Jack’s eyes kept pressing closed, his head almost dropped to paper he was reading. There was a knock on his door when Tosh popped her head in. 

 

“Ianto’s making a late night round of coffee, thought you might want one?” She asked, she looked at Jack expectantly. He was still groggy and trying to process what Tosh had just asked him. 

 

“Jack!” She pushed, Jack finally snapped out of his haze like state. 

 

“Yes, yes of course I want a coffee.” Jack retorted, he smiled lazily at her and she nodded curtly at him and popped out of the room. 

 

When Ianto finally got to Jack’s office he was practically asleep on his desk, he hadn’t slept in 5 days and he could feel the sleep deprivation every second more. 

 

“You really should sleep, sir.” Ianto commented, he stood in the middle of Jack’s office. The tray he carried had two mugs on it, one dark blue one and a black one. Blue for Jack and Black for Ianto. 

 

“Says you.” Jack snipped, “Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say.” 

 

Ianto nodded at Jack, he placed the mug in front of him, the heart from the one a few weeks back sculpted into the foam again. Ianto turned to leave but Jack got up and grabbed his wrist. He wavered a bit and Ianto studied him a bit, he put his hands on Jack’s making sure he didn’t collapse. 

 

“Jack, you really need some sleep.” Ianto warned, he could tell what was coming. 

 

“Hmm, pretty boy finally dropped the sirs.” Jack drawled out, Ianto rolled his eyes but still looked at Jack with worry. 

 

“You’re going to die from sleep deprivation, Jack.” Ianto stated, Jack sighed and leaned into Ianto. He rested his forehead on Ianto’s shoulder. 

 

“Ianto Jones, always knows best.” Jack replied, Ianto took his hand and lead him to the manhole where Jack slept. 

 

“I’ll stay here till you wake, there will be coffee for you then, but for now. No more stimulants.” Ianto commented, Jack nodded childlike and pulled off his trousers and unbuttoned his top and crawled into bed. He almost fell asleep immediately.

 

**Annnd the one time it didn't...**

It was the day after Jack had almost let Carly drown in that submarine in the Mariana, Ianto was pretty hesitant of even coming in, but he knew there was archive work to do. When he came in he knew Jack was already up, by the mess on the floor. But when Ianto went up to Jack’s office there sat Jack at the back room completely still. 

 

Ianto could sense that Jack wasn’t there, he put his face in his hands, not knowing if he should feel hurt, angry or numb. Instead he went to make coffee for when Jack woke up. Ianto always felt on edge when Jack would kill himself, not knowing why he did it. Jack had been doing it more recently too, Ianto wasn’t sure if it was cause of how careless he had been recently, if it was because of Owen and Tosh or maybe it was him. Ianto would always try and push that one out of his head as much as he could. 

 

Ianto was so deep in thought that he jumped when he heard Jack suck in a massive breath and cough a bit. 

 

“What’d you do it with?” Ianto questioned, Jack looked up in surprise. His features were still grey.

 

“What’d I do it with.” Jack echoed, he looked deep in thought as if he couldn’t remember. 

 

“Jack. It’s not like I didn’t know what you did.” Ianto snapped, Jack looked up in surprise. 

 

Ianto didn’t feel like he wanted to push for an answer from Jack today, about anything. He just pushed Jack a white mug and stormed out of his office. 

 

Jack looked down at the muggy coffee with despair, and the feeling of dread. He had been thinking about how he wouldn’t need to gasp for air once Ianto was gone. It was so close, to close. 

  
  



End file.
